


毒药

by Modiar



Category: Love&Producer
Genre: F/M, bg, 乙女
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modiar/pseuds/Modiar
Summary: 出任务的白先生提前收队回家发现了点意料之外的情况。





	毒药

你试探着把手指伸进去，回想记忆中白起的动作，修长的手指探进幽径中，浅浅地按压抽插起来。  
第一次做这种事，难免不得要领。  
你回忆着每次欢爱时白起耐心温柔的对待，手指纳入你体内，深深浅浅的抽插与搔刮，努力尝试着给予自己更多慰藉。

 

白起拉开卫生间的门，看见他的女孩一丝不挂地面对着他，白皙的皮肤染上了些许潮红，身下吞吐着生涩地进出的两根手指。  
而看见他的那一刻，清澈的双眼变成了一杯掺进迷离的鸡尾酒，呼唤他的名字。  
“白起……？”如同一声呢喃。  
是梦吗？你疑惑不解。  
白起听见自己剧烈如鼓的心跳声，混杂在回荡在这个逼仄的空间中、在耳边无限放大的喘息里。  
清白的理智与恶魔的诱惑，几乎不需要抉择。

他走过去，单膝跪在你面前。  
“想我吗？”  
是熟悉的音色，清朗磁性的，熨贴着肆意生长的蜿蜒相思意。  
不，不是梦。  
你轻易落入他用温柔与专注编织的陷阱里，琥珀色的眼眸成为了最美好的牢笼，将你完全锁入其中。  
你迷茫的寻不到出路，胡乱地点点头。  
他似乎笑了，唇角微扬的弧度化为吐着蛇信蜿蜒在你脑中的毒蛇，你成为了他的猎物，随时可能被捕获吞吃。

 

你被他抱了起来，放在垫了毛巾的洗盥池上，腰身挤进你的腿间，迫使你张开双腿向他展示最诚实的想念的表现。  
白起低头看向私密领地，那里已经变得湿润，柔弱粉嫩的花瓣绽开小口，你有些难堪和羞涩地想把手抽离自己的身体，却又被他按了回去。  
“不够吗？”清亮的声音吐在你的耳边，他对于你的身体比你自己更加熟悉，手指不打招呼直接按在了花核上，你被刺激得哆嗦了一下，忍不住将身体往前凑了凑想要更多的抚慰。  
他牵着你的手交缠成一股，带着你重新侵入自己，将紧致的甬道塞满，你难耐地扭了扭腰肢，却被他顺势探的更深了些。  
几声细微颤抖的娇吟从你口中逸出。  
“叫我的名字。”他命令道。  
“嗯…白起…”  
“乖。”  
大概是奖励，他低头含住了雪白之上摇曳挺立的茱萸，轻轻用牙齿噬咬挑逗，传出密密麻麻的痒与渴望，是暧昧旖旎的催情。  
他的手指有技巧地带着你的穿梭，探索你身体的深处，有节奏的抽插催促你分泌出更多花液，他指腹的薄茧摩擦过褶皱，循循善诱着你在敏感点搔刮碾按，你感到手指已经被彻底浸湿，水声潺潺顺着指缝布满整个手掌。  
你觉得他此时无比像一个戴了伪善面具的恶魔，引诱你走向他、听从他、臣服于他，偏偏你无法拒绝，因为你爱他。  
你放弃了身体的使用权，脑中一片空白。

他抽出你沾满水光的手指，拉到嘴边，张开双唇含了进去。  
被湿热完全包裹住，柔软的舌尖绕着圈儿舔过指节滑到指缝，你感到身下一阵热意涌动，黏腻的花液从没有遮挡的花口流出来，滴落在地板上。  
滴答的声响混入你含混杂乱的吐息里，在白起眼中泼上一层墨色。  
昏暗的，喑哑的，危险的。

 

他开始吻你，捏住你的手，从指尖绵延到圆润的肩头，细碎的触感漫过脸颊滑过锁骨，在柔软起伏的线条处停留，然后滑去最隐秘的方向。  
你慌乱地追回余下的清醒意识，看着埋进腿间的脑袋，清醒地知晓自己即将滑向深渊。  
深渊的中心席卷着最猛烈的风暴。

 

白起湿热的鼻息喷洒在隐秘花园已然半开门前，他咬上你泛着潮红的大腿内侧，用那里的嫩肉磨了磨牙，留下一个不深不浅的牙印，抓着膝窝将你忍不住想合拢的腿拉开了些。  
你只好羞涩地捂住眼睛，一只手紧紧抓住洗盥池的边沿不让自己掉下去。

失去视觉的时候，人的其他感官会更加敏锐。  
例如入口被撑开，那双薄唇怜惜地吻过湿润的唇瓣，将柔嫩的粉肉含住轻轻吮吸了几下，而后尖利的牙齿游移到上方，温柔地咬了咬阴蒂。  
你觉得白起有时候真的很像狼，喜欢在你身上各种地方试练自己的牙齿够不够尖利。  
“呃啊——！”  
刺激阴蒂的感觉过于强烈，脑中仿佛炸开一朵烟花，酥麻的电流窜过全身流向五脏肺腑，尚能接受的疼痛与让人愈发渴求的快感共同奔驰着，让你不知道该先拒绝还是索要更多。  
“……轻点……”声音软成一滩水，带着点似有若无的哭腔，直接变成一记撒娇。  
白起安慰地亲了亲你，唇舌回到微张的穴口，潮湿而柔软的舌头在那里舔弄撩拨着，还未进入就牢牢掌控了你的意识，你充满羞耻得别过脸不敢往下看，只能感受到下身不断堆砌的快感，还有渴求。  
穴口颤抖着，邀请造访者进入，舌尖抚慰过的地方浮起一阵痒，与热意。  
沾了水汽的头发贴着你大腿内侧，痒痒的蹭过去，你本能地扭着身子想躲，白起用了些力按住你乱动的腿，花穴分泌出的爱液蹭满他的唇，鼻尖也沾上一点，他无暇顾及，依然埋头在你腿间，耐心地取悦你。  
舌头滑入湿透的甬道内，紧贴上娇嫩的软肉，完全不同的触感，还有时轻时重的吮吸，快感不停地叠加在一起，刺激的你发疯。  
“呜……”  
哭腔再也无法抑制，生理性泪水从眼角滚落，溢出喉咙的呻吟太过甜腻，让你怀疑这或许根本不是你的声音。

花核彻底肿胀充血，被那只总是稳稳地握紧你的手悉心照料着，轻揉捻按，你不再去躲避或是逃脱什么，无力，也不想，意识的空白区域不断扩大，累积成灾的快感再也无法用言语来表达什么，你放任了自己，开始小声啜泣，连呻吟都词难成句，断断续续的，千回百转的，落入他的耳畔。

在大脑彻底清空的前一秒，你本能地拼命往后躲，想避开仍然保持俯身姿态的男人，黏腻的花液喷射出来，像一场击溃岸堤的洪水喷涌而来。  
没能避开，还是逃窜出一些调皮的打湿了他的一点鬓发与肩头布料。  
白起直起身子，浴室里暖黄的灯光照着他俊朗的面容，唇上水光潋滟的，勾起你心里耻感，却又格外性感，琥珀色眸子里带着笑意看你。  
瘫软的身子被环着腰捞起来，回到温暖的怀抱中，你闭上眼睛享受和风细雨般不断落下的吻，还有着湿淋淋的触感，但是无所谓了，任由着轻啄在你脸上，没有规律，一触即离，产生倦怠的神经随之放松下来，抬起手摸索着擦掉他脸庞上残留的水色，呢喃着告诉他“我很想你”。

白起低低地应了一声，近在咫尺的脸庞离远了些，你困惑地睁开眼，随即被转过身，面对着镜子，两腿被分开挂上手肘桎梏，被玩弄高潮过，身下已经淫糜不堪，小口不断吐着花液，张合着呼唤，宣扬它被进入被满足的渴望。  
你一丝不挂地靠在身后人的怀里，而他甚至还穿着有特警署徽章的制服，你回过神羞耻地抗拒起来，挣扎着想要转身。  
白起温柔而不容拒绝地制止了你的动作，他拿起被你放在一旁却始终冷落的跳蛋，放在了幽径的入口处。  
“乖，看着镜子。”  
你重新瘫在他的怀里，无力地顺从了他。

 

跳蛋被两只手指夹着推进了你的体内，方才经历极乐的身体立即诚实地紧紧含住了它，白起低头打开开关，你立即紧张地绷紧了身体，他没有把手指抽出来，反而按着跳蛋往幽径深处进的更深了一些。  
白起低头攀上你的脖颈，湿热的舔吻中夹杂着不轻不重的啮咬，另一只手握住你轻轻摇晃的绵软揉捏，力道毫无轻重可言，白皙的皮肤上留下不规则的红色印记。食指与中指夹住乳珠拉扯，有时大拇指会故意掐过尖部，你只能随着他的摆弄抽噎跟喘息。  
太过分了。  
你的视线被限制了范围，避无可避地面对着镜子里浑身泛着潮红、脸颊更是红透的女孩，胸前的乳房随着身体的颤抖轻轻摇晃，两腿大开，花苞绽放，贪婪地吞吃着身后男人的手指，已经泥泞不堪的地方仍然有爱液源源不断地流出，双手被压在身后，连捂住脸也做不到。  
实在是太过分了。

可惜，作恶者不思悔改，跳蛋被贴着敏感点紧紧按住，加大频率的震动肆虐般刺激着那一点，内壁开始有规律地收缩，而在你几乎要高潮的前一刻，那根给予你欢愉的手指突然抽了出去，湿漉漉的跳蛋失去利用价值，被冷酷无情地扔在地板上。  
身体被重新转过来，你急促地呼吸，想要用手指填上身下的巨大空虚感，却被扣住手腕交叠在身后，面向着身前这个霸道而恶劣的男人。  
“想要吗？”他声音里分明潜藏了极大的隐忍的意味，大概任一过线的挑拨就能让他缴械，可惜你已经全盘落于下风。  
你把整个身子贴到他的身上，花液浊湿了他的衣服，双腿绞紧让你深爱和渴求的身躯，脚踝磨蹭着他的后腰。

他不为所动，你黔驴技穷。  
惊人的自制力在此刻无比可恨。

“想……”你听见自己软烂的声音。  
他不知餍足地追问：“想什么？”  
“想你……”你坠落在他耳边，轻轻吐着气，最后的守势也彻底崩塌，“想要白起进入我……在我里面。”  
你选择放弃城池。  
“操我。”  
他本就红透的耳朵彻底变成鲜红，让你想起攻城略地的鲜血般露骨的号角，他忍无可忍地堵住了你的嘴巴，分明是自己要求的逼着你吐露的话语，却好像一点儿也听不得。  
粗暴地脱掉裤子，早已硬挺滚烫的男根迫不及待地跳出来，没有任何艰涩地冲撞进来，深深嵌入你湿透的花穴里。  
你情不自禁地发出一声满足的呻吟，而身前的男人碎落在你唇齿间的低喘与吐息同样令你迷恋。  
过于硕大的男根埋在你体内，你吃力的吞吃下它，软肉紧紧吸附着描摹出它的形状，你几乎可以感受到上面青筋的跳动。  
你用力地收缩内壁，把他引向身体的深处，想完全的吃掉他，要最深刻最彻底的交合，把距离变成负无穷，相依为命，最好合为一体。

 

你想起初次欢爱时还一窍不通只会蛮干的青涩男人，与眼前这个熟练而恶劣的男人重叠在一起，挑逗着你连自己也不甚清楚的敏感点，一边逼得你泪眼朦胧，一边让你在云端翻涌。  
如同一株烈性毒药。  
一株由你亲手栽培的毒药，与他同枕共眠，染上他的味道，爱上他的灵魂，待他成熟，便任由自己成为了瘾君子。  
无法戒断的瘾君子。


End file.
